


Masked Parasites

by Electeric_Leafeon



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gore, Other, Vomiting, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 05:37:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16382402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electeric_Leafeon/pseuds/Electeric_Leafeon
Summary: A work in progress. Involves aliens, and humour.





	Masked Parasites

Two bulges had started to come out of her back. Mars was breathing heavily as these bulges begun to grow more and more, eventually extending themselves. She was standing but hunched over in pain. Looking at me with fear glazed over her eyes. The bulges were becoming limbs. Another set of biceps grew out of the newly formed shoulders. Their tan skin was shiny with a gross sticky substance. She dropped to her knees, heaving and gasping as these ‘arms’ creaked and crackled forming new muscle and bone. They now had elbows, beginning to create forearms that stretched upwards. Eventually, a wrist, then a palm, then fingers stuck together. These fingers grew longer and longer reaching the same length as the arms. As this happened Mars wretched onto the ground, as her body reacted and rejected the unnatural formation. There was nothing I could do for her. Not now, only after the process was done.

  


“Thomas…” She whispered, looking at me in a cold sweat, with tears in her eyes. Once the finger finished growing, they outstretched as far as they could, revealing the leathery skin that had grown in between them. The forearms on their own accord, came together with their biceps, staying there for a couple of seconds until they stretched once again except with new skin attached to the wrist. Her extra set of limbs had come to resemble those of a bat’s. There the newly formed wings remained outstretched when the creature revealed itself. Coming from the back of Mars’ neck, it did the final touches in the wings. It ripped her shirt and stretched the leathery skin onto her back connecting them. It then began to crawl it’s way to her face where it would conquer it’s victim’s mind. That’s when I acted. I surfed over to the crab-like creature and ripped it off of her face, immediately stabbing it in the mouth. It screeched and gurgled mucus onto my hand as a means of self-defense, thankfully it didn't work (I don't think). I looked back to Mars, my dear friend who had almost become prey to that horrible crab alien thing. She looked up at me and chuckled weakly.

  


“Those papers said to stab it in the mouth right?” I said, trying to lighten the mood until she fainted. “Marta!!” I yelled, catching her wait before she fully collapsed. I begun breathing heavily; what to do? What to do? I looked back to the parasitic alien. I felt angry, but it was already dead.

  


The light of day slowly crept into the ravine. I remained in the little cove where we had spent the night, waiting, praying and worried sick for my unconscious friend. I tried to catch some sleep, but the most I had was an hour or two of disassociation. Eventually, her eyes fluttered open, and she suddenly began to heave and vomit whatever food she had left in her stomach out onto the ground. I pulled her back before she collapsed onto her bile.

  


“Mars? You good?” I asked pointlessly. She just gave out a huge groan and managed to sit upright, her dark chestnut mangled hair covering half her face and sticking out in random places.  
“Wwhhhatthhh thhh fffuuuaaaagghhhh…” she slurred, her face pale and discoloured. I grabbed my bag from my back and pulled out a snickers.  
“You're not you when you're hungry,” I say smiling opening the wrapper and handing it to her


End file.
